


Pizza

by rusafajar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Pada akhirnya, mereka akan mengambil menu yang sama.





	Pizza

DI BANYAK lajur waktu—biasanya di akhir pekan—kau sering mendapati dirimu merebahkan diri di sofa tunggal, kaki berjuntai melalui sisi sofa, dengan tangan mengontrol siaran televisi. Kipas angin di sudut apartemen sederhanamu berputar riuh. Di antara berisik dengungnya, sepoi-sepoi angin mengaliri permukaan tubuhmu yang hanya berkaus tanpa lengan dan memakai celana pendek sebagai pelengkap. Rambut legam milikmu dibiarkan kusut masai terayun-ayun ringan.

Sayup-sayup, mengudara pekik nyaring beberapa wanita di kubangan lumpur berasal dari televisi. Menonton _variety show_ bukan hobimu. Namun hal itu terasa lebih baik daripada terpaksa menikmati drama picisan dengan inti cerita yang hampir selalu tentang pria kaya raya dan wanita tak punya apa-apa.

Tipikal kisah favorit orang-orang dengan akhir _happily ever after_ mudah ditebak sekaligus melegakan. Kau tak pernah sudi menontonnya. Bagimu, hal itu jauh dari kenyataan. Hanya memotivasi banyak orang untuk sesuatu yang nyaris mendekati fatamorgana. Orang-orang menonton sebagai pelampiasan sekaligus harapan akan realita yang tak melulu menggembirakan.

Di sini kau ingat dan tetiba merasa perlu memaklumi. Bahwa drama televisi bukan sarana untuk mendalami hidup. Mereka adalah bagian dari siaran bertajuk hiburan.

Sayangnya, hal itu tak serta merta membuatmu menyukai.

Tidak benci. Kau cuma tak suka.

Juga tak peduli.

 

Tak pernah sekali pun kau jadi salah satu manusia beruntung di layar kaca. Kau hanya karyawan biasa. Sering kalang kabut jika angka-angka yang tercetak di kalender beranjak dewasa. Di lain waktu, kau perlu meminjam dari teman jika sedang terhimpit kebutuhan.

 

"Kau tak coba?"

 

Kau menoleh mendengar suaranya. Manikmu lantas segaris mendapati mimik lucu pria yang kini memberikan atensinya penuh-penuh. Dia duduk di atas karpet, tampak menikmati siaran televisi. Meski sebenarnya rasa antusias itu cenderung disebabkan presensimu.

Pipi gembungnya bergerak eratik. Mata yang nyaris bulat sempurna itu kini berkedip, menunggu mulutmu tak lagi bungkam.

 

"Melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang, Han," jawabmu dengan senyum merekah.

 

Berganti-ganti fokus antara kau dan televisi, dia menyodorkan sepotong pizza yang sudah tergigit kecil di bagian sudut.

 

"Sehun, ini enak. Aku janji kau akan menyukainya."

 

Dia menawari lagi. Tenornya menunjukkan persuasi. Kali ini lebih bersikeras. Keningnya bahkan ikut berkerut.

 

Berniat menolak dengan halus, tanganmu terulur. Namun di detik terakhir, kau memutuskan untuk menuntun pergelangan tangannya untuk mendekati mulutmu. Kulitmu bergesekan dengan miliknya dan kau menyukai itu.

Seberkas senyum dihadiahkan olehnya. Oh, mungkin dia tak pernah tahu. Bahwa itu adalah sebenarnya tujuanmu.

 

Jika boleh jujur, kau tak terlalu suka makanan yang konon berasal dari Italia itu. Namun hari ini kau menemukan dirimu melahap dengan sukarela.

Bukan karena suka.

Kau sangat tahu. Bahwa di antara semua bagian pizza, yang paling disukainya adalah pinggiran menggembung polos berisi liat mozarella. Tak peduli betapa menarik dan lezat taburan di permukaannya, bagian itu akan dimakan sebagai penutup pesta.

Dalam sekejap, kau buat dia melotot lebar saat melahap dalam cakupan besar yang sudah sengaja dia sisihkan.

 

"Yaaah." Desahnya tak terima.

 

Meski terasa aneh karena bagai mengunyah karet gelang, kau tertawa. Ada puas di hati saat dia menampilkan wajah kecewa cenderung kekanakan. Air mukanya membuatmu geli. Beban pekerjaan yang masih menghantui, dalam sekejap lantas berhenti. Dalam hati, kau benarkan semua sebaran kata bijak yang dibagikan orang-orang dalam media sosial. Bahwa bentuk bahagia adalah sederhana. Sosok di hadapanmu adalah satu yang nyata, terengkuh dalam batas jangkau jari-jari.

 

Jika ada yang menanyai, kau tak akan ragu menjawab bahwa dia adalah bahagiamu.

 

Terjulur tanpa permisi, tanganmu mengincar objek pendistraksi.

Dalam waktu singkat, setitik noda lenyap sudah dari sudut bibirnya. Kurva kecewa itu lantas memudar. Saat senyum bersirat malu itu terberkas, tayangan-tayangan bermode sepia terputar, berbayang di ruang imaji.

 

Namanya Luhan.

 

Diperkenalkan sebagai karyawan magang, dia bergabung dalam proyekmu sebagai seorang analis. Masih diingat olehmu, pertama kali mendapati kerut jenaka di sudut matanya setiap kali tertawa renyah. Begitu lekat di kepala betapa cemerlang manik cokelat itu manakala memberikan presentasi di depan jajaran pimpinan. Gesturnya memikat. Kilat di matanya menyerukan kepercayaan. Caranya berbicara menunjukkan tingkat intelektual tak main-main. Dalam waktu singkat, sanggup mengubah serbuan kritik beralih jadi sanjungan. Dari celah kerugian bisa disulapnya jadi keuntungan.

Dia adalah satu di antara gemilang galaksi. Sementara kau hanya entitas yang mengorbit pada sebuah bintang.

 

Kau mendapati dirimu tak mampu menolak sensasi. Kewalahan adalah perasaanmu ketika bertemu dalam satu garis pandang. Sementara saat dia mengurai senyum, detik bagai berhenti begitu saja.

 

Semesta tak akan bisa menghentikan aliran menuju ke tempat rendah. Begitu juga perasaanmu. Deras merabas tak bisa kau tolak. Tak bisa berhenti meski telah membangun sebuah bendungan. Seringkali di jeda pekerjaan, di antara tumpukan dokumen terbisukan cemburu, canda terpecah dan kalian bersikap abai atas citra. Dari berseberangan meja beranjak bersisian. Di dalam keping-keping cerita perlahan terselip godaan. Di balik profesionalisme, status teman berujung sebuah pernyataan.

 

Mencintai seorang pria sudah salah. Terlebih putra pimpinan sendiri.

 

Menahan debar hantam ke tulang rusuk terasa semakin problematis. Semakin jarak terpangkas, berulang kali pernyataan itu nyaris terloloskan. Kau dilema. Jika tak bilang, batin tak pernah lega. Maka akan lebih banyak waktu di tengah malam dengan mata terjaga. Jika bilang, kau harus siap kehilangan muka. Upayamu begitu keras untuk menahan diri. Tapi, niat tersebut seketika sirna manakala dirinya mencetus kalimat itu lebih dulu. Jantung serasa merosot jatuh. Tebing tinggi yang telah terbangun sontak luruh setelah dua kata itu terlisankan.

 

 

_Sehun, aku menyukaimu._

 

 

 _Aku juga, Han_.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Lebih dari yang kau kira tapi aku tak lebih berani mengatakan_ , lanjutmu dalam bisu.

 

Rasanya begitu sulit mengencangkan penopang. Akumulasi rasa mengalir tumpah ruah menyerbu ke seluruh penjuru raga. Kau selalu ingat sensasi bagaimana jantungmu tak bisa berdetak konstan. Dan, setiap denyut nadimu kini terlanjur melirihkan sebuah nama.

 

Kau kalah.

 

Dunia menyukai kesempurnaan. Kau terbentang jauh dari semua itu. Terlebih lagi untuk cerita yang kalian rajut. Dalam sadar norma dilanggar. Hidup bersama bisa jadi hanya sebuah harapan.

Kadang kau masih tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia bilang suka padamu?

Diselisik dari latar belakang kalian bagai berbeda kasta. Dari segi masa depan kau jelas tak lebih menjanjikan dari anak seorang pimpinan. Untuk berkencan pantas, kau perlu menyisihkan sedikit demi sedikit dari gajimu.

Tidak seperti kau, dia terlahir di keluarga berada. Namun kalian sama-sama lelaki. Entitas dunia berharga diri tinggi. Sungkan terasa jika dia selalu berinisiatif mengambil tanggung jawab atas waktu yang kalian habiskan bersama. Kau beruntung, tanpa berlisan basa-basi, dia memahami penuh isi benakmu.

 

Solusi terbaik darinya adalah memasak bersama di akhir pekan. Pizza jadi inisiatif terakhir jika raga malas beranjak. Dengannya, musim panas terasa sempurna. Meski tak terlalu suka, pilah-pilih menu pizza bukan lagi kegiatan membosankan. Ada saja bahan kelakar acapkali memilih satu menu utama. Sesepele bentuk dan warna paprika kalian tertawakan bersama. Jika tampak oleh orang lain, mereka tak akan pernah memahami apa yang kalian anggap lucu. Dunia kecil kalian tak pernah bisa mereka tembus. Kalian juga sering berselisih sederhana soal memutuskan ukuran mana yang perlu kalian pesan. Tanpa urgensi. Tak keberatan mengulur waktu untuk bertarung suit menentukan minuman pelengkap, pilih pepsi atau cola.

 

Hal ini sering terjadi. Namun pada akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk mengambil menu yang biasa.

 

Meski banyak menu tersaji jadi alternatif, kalian kembali pada opsi aman. Ada banyak waktu pada lembar-lembar silam di mana kalian mencoba saling menjauhi. Namun kalian kembali pada satu yang nyaman.

 

Samar bunyi televisi jadi pengisi hening. Bertingkah tak peduli, kau menyibukkan diri dengan menyelisik setiap helai cokelatnya yang berjatuhan menutupi dahi, mengamati sepasang netra yang memikatmu pertama kali (kau suka karena cerlang di dalamnya mirip rangkaian galaksi), menyusuri pipi yang seringkali kau ejek ketika mulai membulat—yang kau bilang mirip hamster—dan memperhatikan belahan bibir yang acap kali kau pelajari dengan milikmu sendiri; yang dengan tak tahu malu kau sesap dalam perasaan bangga telah memenangkan egomu.

 

Cukup terganggu, dia menoleh kecil. Di benaknya tersimpan tanda tanya besar. Kau tahu. Namun sengaja berbungkam. Kilat jahil terpancar jelas di obsidianmu.

 

"Ada apa?"

 

Dalam batas ruang terpejam, senyummu tersimpul. Dalam diam, dia menebak-menebak dari kumpulan garis ekspresi yang kau tampilkan. Kau raih tangan yang tiba-tiba sudah mengetuk pucuk hidungmu, untuk disimpan di mana debar paling lantang terasa di raga. 

 

“Tidak apa-apa, Han.”

 

Kau lekatkan kuat-kuat. Pada tempat di mana paling deras meluruh rasa.

 

 

 

 

 

_Aku hanya merasa beruntung._

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah berkunjung dan berkenan membaca fiksi kilat ini. Semoga bisa sedikit meramaikan April yang lagi sepi :')


End file.
